kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Weißmagier
[[Datei:Weißmagier weiblich FFT.png|155px|thumb|Ein weiblicher Weißmagier aus Final Fantasy Tactics]] Der Weißmagier, in manchen Titeln auch als Heiler bezeichnet, ist eine wiederkehrende Charakterklasse in der Final Fantasy-Serie, die bereits seit dem ersten Teil vorkommt. Seine Rolle in der Party besteht primär darin, diese mit seiner Weißmagie zu unterstützen, indem er sie vor allem mit Zaubern der Vita-Reihe heilt und negative Zustandsveränderungen mit Sprüchen wie Medica entfernt. Außerdem kann er gefallene Gefährten mit Engel und Erzengel in den Kampf zurückholen sowie sie mit positiven Zustandsveränderungen wie Protes oder Vallum stärken. In der Offensive ist der Weißmagier meist weniger wirksam, da er über geringe physische Angriffswerte verfügt und in den meisten Spielen mit Sanctus lediglich einen, wenn auch mächtigen, Schadenszauber wirken kann. Zur klassischen Ausrüstung der Weißmagier gehören je nach Spiel Stäbe oder Ruten. Sie tragen wie die meisten Magie-Klassen eher leichte Ausrüstung wie die wiederkehrende Lichtrobe. Dargestellt werden Weißmagier typischerweise oft in einer weißen Robe mit rot gezacktem Rand. In Spielen ohne Jobsystem wird die Rolle des Weißmagiers überwiegend von weiblichen Charakteren ausgefüllt. Auftritte ''Final Fantasy I [[Datei:Weißmagier FFI PSP.png|right|Kampfsprite des Heilers aus ''Final Fantasy I (PSP)]] :Hauptartikel: Heiler (FFI). Auch wenn es den Heilern aus Final Fantasy I an Angriffskraft mangelt, erweisen sie sich durch ihre Heilungsfähigkeiten als wertvoll. Sie können zudem untoten Gegnern schweren Schaden zufügen. Heiler steigen beim Drachenkönig Bahamut in den Rang Priester auf, wodurch sich ihre Wirksamkeit erhöht. ''Final Fantasy II Min'U stellt in diesem Teil der ''Final Fantasy-Serie einen Weißmagier dar und gehört damit zu den wenigen männlichen Vertretern. Aufgrund seiner außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten zählt er zu den besten Weißmagiern des Königreichs Finn. ''Final Fantasy III [[Datei:Luneth Weißmagier FFIII.jpg|thumb|100px|Artwork von Luneth als Weißmagier aus ''Final Fantasy III (DS)]] Der Beruf des Weißmagiers ist einer der 23 möglichen Berufe in Final Fantasy III. Dieser Beruf kann nach dem Aktivieren des Windkristalls erlernt werden. Ein Weißmagier kann Weißmagie bis einschließlich Stufe 7 nutzen. Im späteren Verlauf des Spiels wird der Weißmagier hinsichtlich der Werte und der Fähigkeiten vom Schamanen übertroffen, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch ist der Weißmagier eine Bereicherung für eine starke Gruppe. Er sollte in der hinteren Reihe positioniert werden, wo er weniger Schaden erhält. Von dort aus heilt und unterstützt er vor allem Mitstreiter in der vorderen Reihe, die Gegnern mit physischen Angriffen schaden. Während der Schamane eine hohe Anzahl der Weißmagiesprüche der Stufen 5 bis 8 besitzt, sind die Sprüche der Stufen 1 bis 4 die Spezialität des Weißmagiers. Vor allem Sprüche wie Vitra finden bis weit über die Hälfte des Spiels Verwendung. Der physische Angriffswert des Weißmagiers ist sehr gering, deshalb sind normale Angriffe nicht empfehlenswert. Man kann ihn jedoch mit speziellen Stäben oder Ruten, die besondere Statusveränderungen hervorrufen, ausrüsten. Praktisch ist beispielsweise der Golem-Stab, der Gegner ohne Immunität versteinert. Folgende Ausrüstung kann ein Weißmagier anlegen: *Stab *Rute ''Final Fantasy IV In ''Final Fantasy IV stellen Rosa Joanna Farrell und Porom die klassischen Weißmagier dar, wobei Rosa auch auf Fähigkeiten als Bogenschütze bzw. Jäger zurückgreifen kann. Außerdem gibt es eine Vielzahl an Weißmagiern in Mysidia, die die klassischen weißen Roben mit roten Rändern tragen. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Im Nachfolger von ''Final Fantasy IV stehen erneut Rosa Joanna Farrell und Porom als Weißmagier zur Verfügung. Außerdem gibt es einen kurzzeitig spielbaren Charakter, der White Mage heißt und aus Mysidia stammt. ''Final Fantasy V right|Die Protagonisten als Weißmagier In ''Final Fantasy V gehört der Weißmagier zu den ersten sechs Berufen, die von einem Charakter angenommen werden können. Die Party erhält ihn zu Beginn des Spiels im Windschrein. Weißmagier können ausschließlich Stäbe anlegen und sind aufgrund ihrer Heilfähigkeiten von großer Bedeutung. Folgende Fähigkeiten kann ein Weißmagier erlernen: ''Final Fantasy VII Obwohl jeder Charakter in ''Final Fantasy VII Weißmagie einsetzen kann, so kommt Aerith Gainsborough dem Beruf am nächsten, da ihre Limit-Breaks darauf ausgerichtet sind, die HP der Verbündeten zu heilen oder die Gruppe mit positiven Zustandsveränderungen zu versorgen. ''Final Fantasy IX In ''Final Fantasy IX sind Garnet Till Alexandros XVII. und Eiko Carol die beiden spielbaren Weißmagierinnen. Während Garnet mit ihrer Weißmagie hauptsächlich negative Zustandsveränderungen erzeugen kann, hat Eiko Zauber wie Anti-Z, Erzengel und Sanctus in ihrem Repertoire. ''Final Fantasy X Im zehnten Teil der ''Final Fantasy-Serie kann Yuna aufgrund ihrer Standard-Fähigkeiten am ehesten mit dem Beruf des Weißmagiers in Verbindung gebracht werden. ''Final Fantasy X-2 [[Datei:FFX-2-Weißmagier.jpg|thumb|200px|Das Weißmagier-Kostüm in ''Final Fantasy X-2]] In Final Fantasy X-2 erlangen die drei Protagonistinnen Yuna, Rikku und Paine durch den entsprechenden Kostüm-Sphäroid den Beruf des Weißmagiers und können dadurch im Kampf auf weißmagische Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen. ''Final Fantasy XI [[Datei:Mithra Weißmagier FFXI.png|thumb|150px|Eine Mithra als Weißmagierin in ''Final Fantasy XI]] In Final Fantasy XI ist der Weißmagier einer der sechs Startberufe und ein wichtiges Mitglied einer jeden Gruppe. Er beherrscht nicht nur heilende Zaubersprüche, sondern kann auch negative Zustandsveränderungen aufheben und defensive Magie wirken. Im Gegenzug beschränken sich seine offensiv-magischen Fähigkeiten auf negative Statusveränderungen wie Gemach und Schadenszauber wie Heilig. Alle fünf Rassen Vana'diels eignen sich als Weißmagier. Die Elvaan erreichen beim Statuswert Verstand die höchste Punktzahl, wodurch sie beim Heilen die größte Wirksamkeit erzielen. Tarutaru bestechen durch ihre hohe Anzahl an MP, haben jedoch geringe HP- und Vitalitätswerte, was sie zu weniger ausdauernden Mitstreitern macht; darüber hinaus verringert ihr geringer Verstandswert ihr Heilungskraft. Hume und Mithra sind relativ ausgeglichen, wobei Letztere etwas geringere Verstandswerte besitzen. Galka haben vergleichsweise wenig MP, weshalb sie nicht so viele Zauber wirken können wie andere Rassen; jedoch machen sie ihre hohen HP- und Vitalitätszahlen ausdauernd. In der Romanreihe zu Final Fantasy XI tauchen mit Iris und Nimral Lebanel ebenfalls zwei Weißmagier auf. Iris gehört dabei dem Bündnis an, um das es in den ersten drei sowie im siebten Band geht und Nim zu dem, von dem die übrigen in Deutschland erschienen Bände handeln. Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System Das Lizenzbrett des White Mage in Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System steht im Zeichen des Widders (Aries) und enthält Lizenzen für sämtliche weißmagischen Sprüche des Spiels, ebenso wie für einige wenige Sprüche der Grünmagie. An Ausrüstungslizenzen sind hauptsächlich Ruten, magische Rüstungen und Accessoires verfügbar; werden jedoch die Beschwörungslizenzen für Famfrit, Chaos und Zodiarche freigeschaltet, kann der Weißmagier auch Lizenzen für einige Dolche und Ritterschwerter erwerben. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Im Nachfolger von Final Fantasy XII repräsentiert Penelo neben ihren Fertigkeiten die eines Tänzers auch die allgemeinen Eigenschaften eines Weißmagiers und beherrscht unter anderem die Zauber Vigra und Mediga. Des Weiteren begegnen der Party während den Missionen immer wieder gegnerische Weißmagier, bei denen es sich entweder um Mogrys oder Hume handelt. ''Final Fantasy XIII / XIII-2 :''Hauptartikel: Heiler (FFXIII). In Final Fantasy XIII und dessen Nachfolger wird der Weißmagier durch die Rolle des Heilers verkörpert, dessen Fähigkeiten sich darauf beschränken, die TP der Verbündeten zu heilen oder sie von Kampfunfähigkeit zu kurieren. Jeder Charakter kann die Rolle in seinem Kristarium freischalten und verstärken. In Final Fantasy XIII-2 ist es zudem möglich, Monster zu zähmen, die die Rolle des Heilers besitzen und diese anschließend durch den Monster-Verband am Kampf teilhaben zu lassen. Das Erteilen positiver Zustandsveränderungen, das im Allgemeinen Aufgabe des Weißmagiers ist, obliegt in beiden Titeln der sogenannten Augmentor-Klasse. ''Final Fantasy XIV thumb|left|120px|Eine [[Miqo'Te als Weißmagier in ''Final Fantasy XIV]] In Final Fantasy XIV wurde mit dem Versions-Update 1.21 die Jobklasse des Weißmagiers eingeführt. Man kann diese erwerben, indem man die entsprechende Auftragsreihe bewältigt und dadurch einen sogenannten Weißmagier-Kristall erhält. Setzt man diesen ein, so wechselt man automatisch zur Charakterklasse des Weißmagiers. Als Voraussetzung, um mit der Auftragsreihe beginnen zu können, muss der eigene Charakter als Druide auf Stufe 30 oder höher und als Hermetiker mindestens auf Stufe 15 sein. Der Weißmagier verfügt über fortgeschrittene Zauber und Fähigkeiten wie Sanctus oder Benediktion. ''Final Fantasy Tactics right|65px|Porträt eines männlichen Weißmagiers Der Weißmagier besitzt auch in der ''Tactics-Reihe einen Auftritt. Dabei kann er die meisten bereits bekannten Weißmagiezauber aus der Final Fantasy-Reihe sprechen und besitzt zudem nützliche Fähigkeiten, wie etwa Auto-Regena. Außerdem kann dieser Beruf in diesem Spiel sowohl männlichen als auch weiblichen Charakteren zugeteilt werden. Sobald ein Charakter mit diesem Beruf Level 3 erreicht, wird der Beruf des Mystics freigeschaltet, auf Level 5 der des Schwarz- und Zeitmagiers. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance [[Datei:Nu Mou Weißmagier FFTA.jpg|thumb|210px|Ein Nu Mou als Weißmagier in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance]] Der Weißmagier ist eine Berufsklasse in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, die von Menschen, Viera und Nu Mou ausgeübt werden kann und von Anfang an zur Verfügung steht. Sie ermöglicht das Erlernen und Einsetzen von Weißmagie, mit der man andere Clanmitglieder im Kampf kurieren sowie unterstützen kann. Ferner kann ein Weißmagier untoten Gegnern wie Zombies oder Vampiren mit seinen Heilzaubern hohen Schaden zufügen. Als Waffen führt er Stäbe mit sich. Nu Mou eignen sich am besten als Weißmagier. Sie weisen zwar ein ebenso hohes Magie-Energie-Wachstum wie die Viera auf, verfügen im Vergleich zu diesen aber über wesentlich mehr MP und über eine höhere Magie-Resistenz. Viera sind dafür geringfügig schneller und haben mehr HP. Menschen eignen sich als Weißmagier nur bedingt, da sie von den anderen beiden Rassen im Bereich der Magie-Energie übertroffen werden; da beim menschlichen Schwarzmagier die magischen Statuswerte zudem wesentlich höher ansteigen, ist dieser Beruf für die Charakterentwicklung empfehlenswerter. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Der Weißmagier hat ebenfalls einen Auftritt in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift und kann dort, wie schon im Vorgänger, nur von Hume, Viera und Nu Mou ausgeübt werden. Er greift dabei im Kampf auf die Weißmagie zurück und unterstützt damit seine Mitstreiter. Sobald ein Charakter mit diesem Beruf eine bestimmte Anzahl an Fertigkeiten gelernt hat, werden nach und nach die Berufe Grünmagier und Schamane für Viera, Schwarzmagier und Erzmagier für Hume und Illusionist und Wissenschaftler für Nu Mou freigeschaltet. ''Final Fantasy Explorers In Final Fantasy Explorers ist der Weißmagier eine spielbare Charakterklasse und kann mit den serientypischen Weißmagiezaubern seine Gefährten unterstützen. Chocobo-Serie [[Datei:Shirma CT2.jpg|thumb|left|120px|Shirma aus der ''Chocobo-Serie]] Innerhalb der Chocobo-Serie verkörpert der wiederkehrende Charakter Shirma eine Weißmagierin, welche Chocobo bei dessen Abenteuern unterstützt. Shirma taucht in den Titeln Chocobo's Dungeon 2, Chocobo Racing, Chocobo Stallion, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon und Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majo to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha auf. Ferner kann Chocobo in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon den Beruf des Weißmagiers annehmen und dadurch typische weißmagische Sprüche wirken. Weitere Auftritte Mario Slam Basketball right|80px In dem Mario-Sportspiel Mario Slam Basketball, das von Square Enix entwickelt wurde, gibt es eine Weißmagierin als freischaltbaren Charakter. Um sie zu erhalten, muss man im Regenbogen-Turnier bei normaler Schwierigkeit die Silber-Trophäe erringen. Der Spezial-Angriff der Weißmagierin heißt Sanctus. In Mario Slam Basketball tauchen mit einem Ninja, einem Schwarzmagier, einem Mogry und einem Kaktor noch vier weitere Final Fantasy-Figuren auf. Mario Sports Mix left|100px Die Weißmagierin hat zusammen mit den anderen Final Fantasy-Charakteren aus Mario Slam Basketball einen erneuten Auftritt in Mario Sports Mix für die Nintendo Wii, welches ebenfalls von Square Enix entwickelt wurde. Man kann sie auf verschiedene Arten freischalten. Galerie Kategorie:Beruf (FFV) Kategorie:Beruf (FFX-2) Kategorie:Beruf (FFXI)